


The Intervention

by ilostmynuts



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, crackity crack, fixing it for slash fangirls, i am so ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane’s husband was gay. </p>
<p>She decided it over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write for at least 20 minutes a day for 30 days. As you can tell, this is not necessarily a good thing. I'm so sorry...

Mary Jane’s husband was gay. 

She decided it over breakfast. 

“I always thought he was,” confided Aunt May. “I worried about how you would take it.”

“Looking back, I suppose I should have known better,” sighed Mary Jane. 

“I've been ready for this moment for a long time. I have read many books on the subject,” said Aunt May. “And I watched all sorts of TV shows about this.” 

They decided it was time to tell Peter. He walked into the room to be confronted by his aunt and his wife sitting and waiting for him with solemn faces. 

“What's wrong? What happened?” 

“We're here to talk to you about your sexuality,” said Aunt May. “We've decided it's time for you to come out of the closet.” 

Peter nearly fell over. 

“We love you for who you are,” she added sweetly, eyes shining with love. 

“You no longer have to hide it,” Mary Jane declared. “I’ve come to terms with the fact I married to a gay man. I still love you, however, and I am willing to step aside so you can have lots of hot gay sex with other superheroes.” She nodded decisively.

“Huh?” said Peter.

“But you must send me copies of any pictures you take.” 

“Whu?” said Peter. 

“Don’t worry, even though I'm leaving, your Aunt May will stay to support you in your new gay life. She has read many books, you know.” 

“I have,” agreed Aunt May. 

Mary Jane continue, “But before I go, we've arranged several dates for you. Your fellow superheroes were very eager and willing to assist you through this process.” 

“Guh?” said Peter. 

“They were so kind,” said Aunt May. 

“Yes, they were,” agreed Mary Jane. “All of them were so eager to help you down this new path. You have such wonderful friends, Peter.” 

“So many of them wanted to help you that they had to arrange a lottery system to figure out who would take you out first,” said Aunt May. 

“We're going to leave you to your date now, but before we go, we wanted you to know that we love you,” said Mary Jane. 

“We love you,” agreed Aunt May. “And we want all your gay male superheroes to love you as much as we do.” 

“Though in not quite the same way,” added Mary Jane. 

“Muh!?” 

Mary Jane stood up and she and Aunt May walked to the door. 

“Go get 'em, Tiger.” 

She opened the door and Tony was waiting behind it as she left. 

“I won the lottery, Peter,” he grinned like a shark at him and Peter gulped. “Time to continue your intervention.”


End file.
